Gamba Ravenborne
Gamba Ravenborne, formerly known as Gamba Stormborne '''and '''The Phantom of Direloth, was one of the most vigorous and powerful Sorcerers in the League of Thieves. He was also the apprentice of Archmage Uronin during his time in Direloth. Additionally, Gamba was momentarily known as "Celaes" '''("The Hunter"), 'dispatching prominent individuals in exchange for gold in order to pursue his quest of liberating Arenia Havenglade. Biography Born during the Dark Age, in the midst of a rampant storm, Gamba was a foretold '''Stormborne '''and a Descendant of Bahamut. The prophesied potential of the newly born Stormborne was however impaired as his parents mysteriously disappeared from the outskirts of Direloth. The Ravenborne Following the mysterious disappearance of his parents, Gamba was ordered to be taken to the King's keep for custody. Locally called a "Ravenborne", Gamba swiftly discovered the reason behind his abduction and the duties a Ravenborne was obligated to enact. While enslaved and subdued, Gamba endured being a companion and a servant of the Prince till he reached the age of 16. Discerning a constant feeling of emptiness and uneasiness, Gamba regularly questioned his heritage which quickly resulted in animosity towards the Prince and his royal ancestry. In combination with his poor standards of living, Gamba often exercised his ire through violence. The Kingdom's keeper of sorcery, Archmage Uronin, seemingly remarked Gamba's exceptional furiosity and took him under his protection. The following years, Gamba delved deep into the grimoires of Uronin and excelled immensely in his magical abilities. Concurrently, Gamba noticed a familiarity surrounding Uronin which in turn generated a multitude of unanswered questions. As Uronin was unable to provide Gamba with thorough answers he usually resorted to his personal library for advice. As time passed, Uronin was seldom in his library and regularly expressed anxiousness. Although noticing an ongoing dispute between his mentor and the King, Gamba never realised the graveness of the situation and instead continued his studies in the Mage Tower. The conflict ended with the incarceration of Archmage Uronin on request by the King. Uronin plead innocent to the supposed misconduct but became nonetheless a captive in the Kingdom's dungeons. Meanwhile, the true identity of Uronin was revealed to Gamba through the Archmage's Diary. A distant ancestor, a forgotten bloodline and the infiltration of the Kingdom in order to guide a foretold Stormborne. The Phantom of Direloth Quickly acknowledging his relationship to Uronin and his heritage, Gamba was infuriated by the knowledge that the Archmage had been taken captive. Adamant that Uronin was wrongfully convicted, Gamba renounced his position as apprentice and initiated his campaign to retrieve his former mentor (unknowingly engaging in the ''Trial of the Stormborne). Acquiring provincial knowledge was made simple through the honourable "Valael's" (Ravens). The Valael's are a family of birds devoted to the Bahamut bloodline. They can appear in a variety of sizes, ranging from a meter in wingspan to ten meters. The largest and most renowned of the Valael's is said to be a Valei named Osos the Noble. As such, the rumors of Uronin's incarceration rapidly reached the Mage Tower. By terrorising the streets of Direloth through the means of thieving, ruination and sorcery, Gamba earned the name "Phantom of Direloth". Acting as a nocturnal vigilante, Gamba sought to gain the King's and the citizens attention in order to start an insurrection. The alias "Phantom of Direloth" derived from the inhabitants of Direloth, exclaiming to have observed, on multiple occasions, a phantom-like creature wandering the alleys. The Mutiny Fatigued by The Phantom's reign of terror, the citizens of Direloth were divided in the question of whether or not an uproar was the solution. The matter was settled publicly, and mostly, in the town's square. Murders and robberies was also carried out to those who saw a pending uproar as poor judgment and a cause that would only deteriorate their already low standards of living. The public gatherings did however not go unnoticed by the King who in return hunted down the underlying leaders of the upcoming insurrection. By personally engaging in the manhunt, the King unknowlingly adhered to Gamba's desire. To verify that the King remained secure, practically the entire Kingdom's battalion was deployed. As a consequence, the otherwise excessively guarded dungeon was left sparsely populated. Although mostly depleted with wardens, the sheer magnitude of the dungeon in terms of volume and safeguarding proved enormous. Multiple gates, doors and locks that could leave even the most ambitious of burglars overwhelmed approached Gamba. As such, a meticulously outlined approach was required. (DLC money ended, pls support my patreon instead for more content) League of Thieves Enter Arenia The Rebellion of the Thieves The Bounty Hunter A Relic of Obad-Hai Possessions Personality and traits Appearance